Iroh Kang
Iroh Kang is a recurring character in Jumbardeyiey-e. He is a minor character in Six Unexpected Heroes, a supporting character in The Roots of Legend, Rampage Lord, and a minor character in Youngins Destruction. Biodata Full name: Iroh Kang Birthdate: Year 3110 Death: Year 3199 (Age 89) Relatives: Heo Kang (father), unmentioned mother, Fruddleford (uncle), Leli (wife), Molliey (daughter). History In Six Unexpected Heroes, Iroh first appears in 'People Change'. He appears near the end of the comic, asking his father about the noise. At some point between 'People Change' and 'The Iroh Adventures', Iroh got a book that gave him precise pronunciation. Iroh has his first major role in 'The Iroh Adventures'. He accidentally killed a SiL Ly and found out their mastermind plan. Since then, he murders SiL Lys every now and then. Iroh appears again in 'Sister VS Sister'. He does random things while Heo and Nergal Jr. talk. Later, he helps his father and some members of the Bang Family help stop Mia. At the end, Iroh is confused as to why Heo killed Matthew. Iroh has his second major role in 'The Iroh Adventures: Part II'. Phil is angry at Jerry's elder brother and Iroh tries to kill Phil. The SiL Lys summon a bunch of pilots. Iroh manages to kill all of them, but subconsciously sets off a nuke. At the end of the chapter, Iroh ends up in the forest on Fruddleford. Iroh returns in 'Mia Wins'. He is saddened when he understands what his father is doing. In the series finale, 'What Happened To Iroh?', Iroh returns to Fruddleford and he reveals that he was cured of his insanity a while ago. At the end, Iroh signs up at Unnatural Forces to become a General. The Roots of Legend Sometime before the events of this series, Iroh became the Top 1 General and helped Nervana defeat 50 dragon leveled monsters. He also retired and took on a different job as Gaz's secondary bodyguard. Iroh rarely appears in the first 5 comics and has a major role in 'That Legend is Out'. In that chapter, Iroh works at a electric station. But it was later revealed it was a trap created by Kanee and Minnie to free Zaheer. Unfortunately, due to Iroh's unnatural powers, Zaheer gained 'lung-bending'. 2 months later, Iroh stood up to Zaheer to prevent him from destroying the new calcium benders. Iroh was about to be seriously injured until he used lightning to snap Zaheer's arm with his foot. Iroh electrocuted Zaheer to bones. Iroh was arrested by Indentos, but was freed thanks to the help of Gaz. Iroh decided to rest on Babajubadu Island. 11 years later, Iroh returns to Manliea, but to see corpses with purple faces implying that they laughed to death. Iroh made a plan but it would require large amounts of strength. Iroh entered the SiL Lys' factory and destroyed the whole society and the factory. He then returned to Gaz to continue his job. 7 years of helping Gaz fix the world caused Minnie to become even desperate to win. Minnie invited Iroh and Gaz to a cliff to have tea. Minnie told Philus to kill Iroh by stabbing him then throwing him off a cliff. Iroh disappeared for 2 comics, and in 'Back to Where Again', it is revealed that Iroh was saved by Nergal Jr. Iroh was encouraging Nergal Jr. to put the world in balance, but he refused. Iroh left in anger and returned back to Gaz. In the series finale, 'Then to Now', Iroh does not say anything but attends Mu Hyul's funeral. Iroh later became the lead of the council and sentenced Minnie life in prison. Rampage Lord Prior to the series, Iroh became Benry's bodyguard and helped in the Benry Kidnapping. Iroh, Sai Hou, Nervana, Chay Yeon and Raisain saved Benry from getting kidnapped. Iroh marries Leli and gains title: Supreme Lord. Iroh makes small appearances until the Season 1 finale, 'Roboti-K-s'. Iroh has a very large role in this chapter. He is sent to war but is horribly injured in the moment. Benry visits Iroh and tells him he needs a break. In 'Vincl The Best of the Jailed' series, or between Season 1 and Season 2, Iroh doesn't appear anywhere but is mentioned by Vincl and Gwerzon. Prior to Season 2, Iroh has a daughter called Molliey. Iroh returns in Season 2 with a larger role. Iroh helps Benry with his plan in the Season 2 finale, 'The Reign of Benry'. Near the end of the chapter, Iroh retires and lives on Babajubadu Island. Youngins Destruction Prior to the series, Iroh gives the title Supreme Lord to Lendito. Iroh does not appear until Season 3, apart from a few mentions before Season 3. Iroh makes his first appearance in 'Caught by Surprise'. He is stressed that the Homunculi escapes again. Iroh finally appears in 'Runaway Criminals', where he is seen chilling with Meall's father and Eenie. He and Meall eradicate the Homunculi, making them extinct. Aqeely-Wheely Prior to the series, Iroh had already passed away at 89 of old age. He is never seen in the series but has mentions in Season 3 by Raisain. Restlyn mentions that Iroh had already passed but it was unknown what caused his death. His death was of old age and it was confirmed by Molliey. She said: "Well, I can only remember that he had left for Jumbo Jumg to rest. But the police said he was really old and he had to go." This was later confirmed by MehAdventures in 'The Iroh Fylez". Personality As a child, Iroh was very smart and had precise use and pronunciation of words. He can also be easily confused and cannot be traumatized even when he saw death in front of his eyes. From being a teenager to an adult, Iroh started to turn even more serious. Though, out of 15 comics, he only smiled twice. As of being old, he started to turn wise and make banana jokes randomly. He is a very caring person, one of the examples was when Iroh gave up his job for his family. Abilities Iroh has firepower that was obtained by his mother. Eventually, Iroh earned blue fire and lightning. Trivia * Iroh is one of the most normal lived people. The others are Mysaing, Gaz and Nervana. Category:Characters